A Little at A Time
by FiveRobStars
Summary: Raven likes BB, BB likes Raven. But Raven's powers can't allow them to date. So she finds a 'safe' way to have a relationship. But what happens when she uses her new power too much? Swearing.
1. Default Chapter

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The girl floated gently in the air, swaying slightly frim side to side. Breathing deeply and clearing her mind, she repeated her mantra over. But today she could not concentrate. A small, insignifigant thought repetitively pooped up in the back of her brain. She could not push the thought away.

'What is going on? Why can't I stop thinking about Beast Boy?'

Raven sighed and gave up trying to meditate. She instead walked into the kitchen to brew up some herbal tea. Reaching up into the cubboard for the teapot, she began to think again.

'So, I keep thinking about Beast Boy. Big deal. I'm just probobly thinking about how he allways annoys me with his jokes. Or his hair and sparkling green eyes and-' The frying pan that was lying, unwashed, in the sink exploded into a bizzilion tiny pieces. 'STOP! You have to contrrol your emotions. Note to Raven: Meditate.'

Raven put the now full pot on the stove. She sat down at the table and tried again to clear her mind. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" 'Beast Boy' popped up into her mind again. KABOOM! Another frying pan exploded. "GOD DAMMIT!" Raven burst out, causing yet _another_ frying pan to explode. "WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT-"

"Um..." Came a voice from the hallway. Raven immediately went wide eyed and shot a look behind her. Speak of the devil... "G'morning Raven." the shapeshifter mumbled, rubbing his neck nervously.

"O-O-Oh hi, Beast Boy...Um, just, getiing some tea." Raven blushed, (making the number of ruined frying pans shoot up to six,) and because she had left her hood down the goth's face turned a noticable shade of red. Lightning fast, she poured the water from the now whistling tea pot into a cup and grabbed a tea bag. "Sorry, can't talk, bye!" Raven phased through the floor, lights flickering as she went, taking her tea with her.

'How unlike Raven.' Beast Boy thought.

In Raven's room, as the girl appeared magically in the middle of the room, Raven sighed and sat down on her bed. "Phew...That was close." Raven sipped her tea for a while, and as the liquid began to get cold, Raven began to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Az-"

"WHO USED ALL THE GODDAMN FRYING PANS!" An angry voice called out from the kitchen.

Raven sighed. "Will I ever get to meditate today?"

(Later that day...)

As Raven settled down to meditate, _again_, and began her mantra, _again_, she was once _again_ flooded with thoughts about a certain little shapeshifter. Raven sighed and decided that if she was ever going to meditate again then she was going to have to do something about this problem.

'Let's see. I can...no, that would be stupid. How about...no, everything would probobly explode. Grr... No, no, no..." Steam began to pour out of Raven's ears, and she lost her temper, eyes faintly glowing red.

"ARGH! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE ALL OF THESE STUPID EMOTIONS?! WHY CAN'T I JUST RUN AWAY FROM THEM OR SOMETHING?!"

As the words escaped her lips, her body felt a strange tingle that made her shiver all over. But as fast as in came, it went. After the tingle faded, Raven noticed that it was very windy in the room. Raven struggled to get up and floated for the door. Once the door was opened, she felt a poweful blast of wind coming toward her. Looking down the hallway, she saw the green elf that had entered her thoughts lately.

"Beast Boy! Help!" She called out over the roaring wind, but he didn't notice her. Suddenly a gust blew Raven toward him. She put her hands in front of her and waited for the collision.

But there was no collision. She felt nothing at all, just another faint tingle. She put her hands back down and opened her eyes.

'What happened?' She thought. 'Where's BB?' Raven looked around but there was nobody in the hallway. And then somebody intruded into her thoughts.

'I'm right here.' Raven looked down at herself and didn't see the farmiliar blue.

She saw black.

And purple.

'Oh god. I'm...inside Beast Boy.'


	2. Stuck On You

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway when he suddenly saw a dark blue wisp of, something that looked like smoke come flying toward him.

"What the-" The changeling was cut off when the whisp of smoke came so close that he inhaled it. "_Cough cough_, Ug, what was that?"

And then he heard, "What happened? Where's BB?"

'I'm right here.' The changeling thought. And then somehow his head moved down by itself. He wa staring at his uniform.

The voice came again. 'Oh God, I'm inside Beast Boy.'

'What?' He thought, looking up. 'Raven is that you?'

'Yeah.'

'What happened?'

'I have no idea.'

'Well that's helpful.' Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

'You got any bright ideas?'

'Well, I uh...' Raven rolled her eyes. Well, rather, she rolled Beast Boys eyes.

As BB was mentaly arguing with Raven, he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Oh no, It's coming back.'

'Whats coming back?' Ravens voice awnsered.

'Um, um,' BB thought it, so she of course heard it. 'Oh man, she's gonna find out that I like her.'

"WHAT!?" BB screamed, only it was Raven. 'So that's why he's been avoiding me.'

'I have not been avoiding you!' Beast Boy thought angrilly. both conciousnesses tried to go off in opposite directions, making BB do a very painful split.

"OW!" They both yelled out.

'Mental note,' Raven thought, 'BB and me are now one being.'

'You mean we're STUCK!!!'

'For now.'

'DAMMMIT! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!'

'Shut up. Jeez, I didn't like him for this. He seemed sweeter.'

'DAMMT DAMMIT DAM-WHAT!' BB stopped mentally swearing.

'Uh...' Bea- _Raven _looked down at her feet.


End file.
